


Death Doesn’t Stop (Except When It Does)

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Dream SMP Fics [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, For a second, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, MCD, Mafia GeorgeNotFound, Rip quackity, Smoking, Vampire Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), im just doin the author’s tags, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: What if Dream was never really human?Perhaps it would have spared George some grief.Well, you don’t have to imagine.(I suck at summaries, fan work of ashes to ashes where Dream is a vampire and as such didn’t die :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Death Doesn’t Stop (Except When It Does)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ashes to ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848156) by [mitikune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitikune/pseuds/mitikune). 



> I’m so sorry this is trash, the fic deserves better than this but I’m brain dead rn, school sucked, and I just stayed up to do homework and speed ran this 
> 
> References to George’s T-Shirt stream from yesterday when this is uploaded bc why not? Changed to fit into the au

George sobbed. The sun had begun to set, and he carried Dream out of the compound. Hems cried over him for a little while, Dream’s eyes having shut as his hand fell.

George let the sobs pass through his body, wails escaping his mouth as he blamed his hands into Dream’s sweatshirt.

“Ugh… What?” Dream’s groggy voice came through the quiet, and George froze. He turned his head, hoping it wasn’t just a hallucination, and he saw Dream rubbing his eyes.

He threw himself onto the boy, incoherent yells and cries spewing from his mouth as confusion overcame him.

Dream froze for a second, but just rocked him as they held each other under a tree.

* * *

“So vampires are real?”

“Yep.” Dream fidgeted with the carabiner he’d found, spinning it around his finger and opening it, only to close it a second after and do the same again.

“And you’re one?” Dream nodded, and George blinked.

“I- Sorry, I’m still trying to wrap my head around this- That’s why Phil let you leave The Compound?”

“Mhm. He saw my different skill aspects, and figured I’d be able to start a panic so they could work behind the scenes. Worked pretty decently.”

George recalled an incident a couple years ago when victims of murder would be found with their blood drained and two piercings in their necks.

“But wait, aren’t vampires, like, really old? Y’know, like Dracula? He’s 900 or something.”

Dream chuckled. “Nah, we live normally, but our lives are twice as long as that of normal humans. I’m able to go out in the sun for a little bit because my dad was a human—at least, I think my mom said that. It’s also why my fangs are smaller.”

Dream showcased the long teeth, which extended about twice as far as the rest of his teeth. He smiled, and George let out a laugh.

“So you used up your time in the sun to go out and meet me at the coffee store?” Dream flushed, but nodded.

“Yeah, it’s why I walked around a lot at night. And if I recall correctly, you were the one getting coffee at, like, 8 in the evening!” George let out a chuckle.

“Whatever. Anyways, you know this doesn’t change how I feel about you, right?” Dream nodded. “No, like, actually. Dream, I love you.”

He hesitated, but nodded again. George sighed as he leaned into his side. 

“My lovely, photosensitive boyfriend.”

“George, you're using fancy words, and I love it.”

He let out a laugh, and they continued on as normal. Dream had exchanged his hoodie, offering a T-shirt to George as he recalled an odd memory.

A dare, from his classmate named Quackity, to put on a shirt for every minute he didn’t beat Minecraaft. He’d only been friends with him to remain undercover, and yet, he still paid the price. George ended the day with over 100 T-shirts on, an aching ribcage, and a ripped shirt.

He threw it on, allowing his boyfriend to pull him into a tight embrace.

They were free.

They were free, and they’d make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So short I’m disappointed in myself not even a joke anymore 
> 
> Anyways take this bc im trying to pretend everything is fine in that fic and that dream did not die


End file.
